


Baby, it's cold outside

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam and you are stuck in a snow storm and having to camp out inside of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

“Dean is gonna kill us.” I said flatly as I shivered harder. It was cold for November, like freeze your eyes cold.

“Well, there is nothing I can do right now, is there?” Sam groaned as he closed the trunk, “Besides, I’m not the one who let his car run out of gas in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’m not the one who let the space case be in charge of that, am i?” I snipped back at him, I was irritated by the cold. My body was shaking violently as the cold settle in my bones.

Sam turned to me with a frown on his face that Dean always called his ‘bitch face’. But it faded away to that soft smile that caused the butterflies to act up in my stomach.

“We have to ride the storm out here.” I sighed and felt my teeth start to chatter.

“There are some blankets in the trunk, we can just crash in the car for the night then walk to a gas station in town in the morning.” Sam sighed as he stepped up and wrapped me in a hug, “A little snow is not going to hurt.”

“We are gonna freeze to death.” I shuddered and buried my nose in his chest.

“Nah, I’ll keep you warm.” Sam chuckled then kissed the top of my head.

We laid across the backseat with blankets draped over us. Sam was pressed against the seatback and I was pressed into his chest. I was still shivering even with Sam’s warmth and the blankets. 

“I can’t feel my hands.” I whined.

Sam was very patient with me whenever I got whiny and it only made me love him more. He carefully lifted my hands up to his mouth and huffed hot air over my fingers then kissed them. I had never felt the way he makes me feel, like I am the only thing in the world. There is no one out there who is perfect besides me. Even if I was far from perfect, he didn’t want to believe it.

“Sorry for being a whiner.” I said quietly sniffling.

I watched him enjoying the tenderness between us. I trusted him with everything and it was a strange feeling to know that he was never going to hurt me.

“I love you even when you are being whiny.” Sam said quietly after putting my hand back under the blankets. My heart fluttered hearing him say those words even if he’d said them a hundred times before. He leaned in and kissed me, his thumb stroked my face softly.

“I love you too Sam!” I whispered excitedly. I was afraid that if I said it too loud something horrible and insidious would rip him away from me.

Sam kissed me harder this time. His hands ran down my sides then under the sweatshirt I was wearing. The kissing got more passionate as his hands wandered my skin. I for a fact that sex would make us warmer and I was all in. His cold hands pulled my jeans down my legs then off as I pulled the three shirts off and then pulled his shirt off. Our bodies shifted in the seat. I was on my back with him over me. 

He placed little kissed across my chest and neck. My legs hitched up and over his thighs. He kissed me deep and stroked my cheek with his thumbs.

“We don’t have anything.” He said a little breathlessly as I grinded against him.

“I don’t care.” I growled and leaned up to his lips.

“You sure?” He asked with a staggered breath. I nodded eagerly and laid back on the seat.

Sam eased his cock inside of my already aching pussy slowly. He groaned as I let out a little gasp. His head dropped down then looked up at me. He grinned eagerly. I chewed my lip and smiled back. He pushed in deeper and forced a soft moan out of me. He picked a speed and rhythm that felt amazing. I felt my body temperature warming up quickly.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Sam moaned out. I let out a whimper and pushed back into him then clenched around his cock, which made him moan louder.

Sam was gentle as he placed kissed on my chest and neck then finally met my lips. Each thrust was building up a tight thick rope inside of my body was going to break from the  
tension that accompanied it. My hands wandered his back and neck as he pushed and pulled. The cold from the outside disappeared as the windows fogged up and inside the car cranked up

“Oh fuck Sam.” I cried out and gripped his skin with my nails. He cupped the back of my neck and lifted me from the seat. 

“Sam.” I said breathlessly as he groaned out.

“Fucking perfect.” He moaned and pounded into me faster. I cried out his name and dropped my mouth to his shoulder where I kissed then raked my teeth over his skin. The tension in my body snapped free sending hard heavy weight into my chest as I moaned loudly and clutched tight to his shoulder.

My body shuddered as I came. I wrapped my shaking arms around his shoulders then placed kisses on his neck.

“I love how good you fuck me.” I whispered in his ear. He groaned in response and thrusted harder.

“I want you to come inside of me, Sammy.”

“I love your big thick cock.” I whined low in his ear, knowing how much it drove him crazy hearing those filthy words whispered in his ear. I kissed his ear then kissed his neck  
delicately.

“Fuck.” Sam cussed and dropped his forehead to my shoulder. I kissed his shoulder again and ran my nails down his back. I felt his body jerk and heard him groan then moan into my skin as he came. Warmth spreading across my low belly, thighs and my ass.

Sam laid me back on the cold seat, which made me squirm. He grinned at me then kissed me again.

“Dean is gonna kill us for fuckin in his car.” I said with a huge sleepy smile.

“I don’t care… it was worth it.” Sam said then kissed me; he leaned back and adjusted so his back was against the door, “Come here.” 

I sat up and shifted so my body was between his legs. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

“It’s snowing.” I said with a yawn.

“Good. It’ll keep us warm.” Sam said softly. He hugged me close as I closed my eyes and rested against him.

“Sleep well baby.” Sam said tenderly.

“Mmmm.”


End file.
